Dirty Girl
by AberrantScript
Summary: Lincoln wakes up in a predicament. He's tied down and gagged, and his second oldest sister is dressed in leather and holding a teasing feather. Will he manage not to make a mess of things? Or will he end up making Leni a very dirty girl? The choice, he soon learns, is entirely up to her.


**Author's Notes:**

S-sorry for the unexpected and sudden hiatus, and very slow output. Things are really rough right now, but I'm trying to come out on top of it all.

So, this story is another one I started last year and this morning I got a huge desire to see it finished. It's softcore femdom, something I felt fit Leni's kinky side perfectly. I love it, and I hope you guys do, too!

I'm halfway done with the next chapter for _A Woman After My Own Heart_ and I'm a good ways done with another oneshot featuring Lori and Leni and alien creatures that is guaranteed to be freaky~

So, I have a question for you all: When I finally get back onto stable ground again, would any of you guys be interested in seeing me offer commissions, or try to start a P-atreon? (Thanks for censoring that~) Honest input is appreciated. And as always, enjoy~

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2019)

* * *

DIRTY GIRL

Lincoln Loud twitched his little button nose.

He blinked his eyes open.

A feather was dangling right in front of his face.

He stared at it curiously.

Then, it pushed forward, tickling his nose. The creases along both sides, up and down the bridge, and across his upper lip.

He cringed and squirmed and tried to yell for it to go away...

But he couldn't speak past the gag that was secured inside his mouth.

His wide, brown eyes looked past the feather, almost going cross-eyed...

And he saw his sister kneeling before him, and leaning forward, with a big grin on her face. She was wearing black leather boots that ran up to her thighs and fingerless gloves that went up right past her elbows. A black corset was the only covering on her torso, though it didn't conceal her breasts. Rather, it served as the world's best push up bra.

The blonde girl bent forward, bringing her black-painted lips close to her brother's chest.

Lincoln could do nothing to stop her. His hands were handcuffed in velvet, strapped to the headboard, and his ankles were both tied to a corner of the bed, parting his legs against his will.

The grinning sixteen year old dipped her hand down, trailing the feather across his chest.

Linc cringed and tried to pull away, bowing his back into the bed.

That also made his hips push forward, which was a dangerous thing to do considering he was completely naked.

Leni gasped as his joystick poked her in the stomach.

"Oh, Lincy! That's naughty!"

She pressed her lips to his neck, marking him with a raven-colored kiss.

"Little brother's shouldn't do those things to their big sisters, Lincy! It's sooo wrong~"

She kissed his skin harder, bit his pulse point with her pearly teeth.

"But you want to do it, don't you?"

She leaned up and looked into his wide eyes with her lidded, ocean blue irises.

Her breathy voice swept across his face as she leaned toward him, her lips almost touching his...

"Your body doesn't care if it's wrong. It wants me. It wants your sister. It wants to love me and hold me and make me yours..."

Leni slid her knees forward, parting her brother's legs further apart.

Her pubic mound was inching closer and closer...

The boy's erection was pointed right at her core; and the little patch of golden hairs trimmed into the shape of a heart.

She moved one of her leather clad knees over a leg, and then her other knee arched over him so she could straddle his lap.

Leni leaned forward, shaking her head so her golden sunshine fell upon his chest, tickling him and making him squirm under her.

Her lips attached themselves to his chin, coloring him with black lip stains and pure love.

"Guess what, Lincy?"

She rocked her hips forward, feeling his rod of steel press into her blonde curls.

Black lips sucked on the boy's jaw, releasing him with a wet, slick pop.

"My body doesn't care if it's wrong either. It totes wants you, little Lincy~ Can't you feel it?"

She wiggled her hips forward, until her folds cradled his length, brushing him up and down with her sticky dew.

"She totes wants to make love with you~"

Her dark lips slid across his panting mouth, her tongue flicking forward and raking across his teeth.

"...wants to make you mine~"

Her little kitty swirled around his head, pressing around him and almost letting him inside...

And then, it pulled away.

"But, I'm not going to let her make love with you," she breathed across his lips, "Until you beg me to take you."

Leni leaned back and giggled with her bright smile.

Lincoln was sweating and squirming under her.

Still gagged, too, what a shame. Looked like he'd never be able to beg~ Hehe!

She reached a hand up and captured all her hair at her scalp, holding it like a ponytail, and she started stroking his chest up and down, left and right, making curly-cues and little hearts~

Her brother shook and trembled and his eyes clenched tight.

She could hear him moaning and trying to scream for her to give him relief.

Hehe~

She let go of her hair and let it fan out across his chest, nestling on his strong body like a baby on its mother's breast.

Leni leaned forward and planted her dark lips on one nipple, pinching it with her mouth and tugging him. Then, parting her lips, she flicked it with her tongue.

Her fingers splayed across his stomach, her fingernails painted a deep, dark red. Her fingers curled like a kitten's back as it stretched, and she gave him light scratches.

The blonde's lips sucked on his areola, her mouth twisting around him, tugging on him, making his back arch into her.

She released him and grinned as she admired his nipple, now black and wet and sticky with her love~

Leni turned her sights on his other nip, and she slowly, so achingly slowly, dragged her hair across his chest before plunging down and feasting on him once more~

The angelic teen giggled as she sucked on his skin, her joyous laughter sending thrilling waves across his chest.

The blonde girl slid her hot lips off his nipple, trailing them to his sternum. Her hair was flared over his chest, and as she slowly kissed her way down the center of his body, her golden locks dragged across him like a feathery fan.

Leni's knees shimmied back and she bent farther down. Her breasts pressing into his groin as her lips came nigh to his belly button.

She could feel how aroused he was for her. He couldn't deny it. Even if he wanted to...

She turned her eyes up, looking across his body to his eyes.

The fire she saw inside them confirmed her suspicions.

Lincoln couldn't deny it, and he likely wouldn't even try now.

The devious girl grinned as her lips found his innie button. Her tongue dipped inside, flicking around the edges. She giggled as he squirmed even harder under her, his skin flushed and his body panting for air.

Lincoln's sister had barely touched him so far, and he could just about pop at any moment.

Her playful tongue danced around his belly for a few more moments whilst her rosy fingernails held him down. She flicked his belly button, and grinned as she felt his muscles quiver, his hips move under her.

Leni's breasts were cradling his erection; his hardness poking into her soft, cushiony warmth.

Lincoln squeezed his eyes shut as he felt that devilish tongue leave his belly, moving slowly south, teasing his peach fuzz on his mound.

His sister pressed her smiling lips to his snowy little hairs, giving him a kiss, then a flick of her tongue.

"Oh, Lincy, you feel so soft~!"

She leaned up to look down at his boyhood, standing at attention for her. She looked at his face, with her lidded eyes and smirking grin.

"You look really cute, too~"

She swooped in and looked his fuzzy mound once more, almost touching his erection with her tongue. Her hand grabbed her hair and pulled it all to one side. She looked across his body, to his face, as she licked his body again… so much closer to her destination. Only one lick away…

She poked her tongue out, only an inch above his boyhood. A drop of her saliva fell onto his aching tip.

Lincoln was dying. He needed her so bad.

"Well~?" she teasingly asked him, "Are you going to beg me to take you?"

Her hot breaths puffed over his hardness.

"Don't you want to be inside my mouth?"

She moaned, and Lincoln swore the noise felt like an earthquake of pleasure up and down his length.

Leni pouted at him, pushing her bottom lip out as she tilted her head and let her silky golden hair flutter across his stiffness for a few maddening seconds.

"Aw, you don't want me to kiss you down there?"

Her lips quivered like she might cry, but her eyes were dancing with wicked fire.

The corner of her mouth quirked, but she suppressed her smile.

"Then, I guess I'll just have to skip over this part for now…"

She opened her mouth, letting his dark eyes see how inviting it was.

"Even though I really want to taste you. Oh well," she hid her face behind her blonde hair to keep him from seeing her smile, "I guess I'll have to taste your other parts~"

Lincoln saw her head bob as she slid further back, and groaned into his gag as her lips pressed into his thigh.

Her smiling lips kissed down his slender leg; her hair dragging behind, tickling him the whole way.

She reached his knee, and she gave him a little lick.

"Mmm~ You taste nice, but I bet you have something that tastes sooo much gooder, Lincy!"

She smirked at his face before sliding further down and grabbing his foot with her painted nails.

"It's a shame you won't give in and beg your sister to take you…"

Leni lifted his foot up to her mouth. Her onyx lips pressed against each of his toes, before she suddenly sucked his littlest toe into her mouth, suffocating it with her warm tongue. She grinned as he squirmed on the bed, and when she playfully bit his toe with her teeth, his whole body jerked.

"Oh~! Is my little Lincy's toes sensitive~?"

Her warm breath caressed his sole, and the poor boy couldn't stop shaking.

Leni grinned as she grabbed his other foot, too, and pressed them together. She let the fun of the moment get the better of her; she pressed her face into his soles and giggled. She opened her mouth and licked up his clean feet, enjoying how he trembled in her hands.

The young teen lowered his feet and got onto her hands and knees.

"Alright, Lincy," she told him as her lips hovered over his other leg, "I'm going to work my way back up there, and if you don't speak up…"

Her beautiful pink tongue flicked his ankle.

"I might just have to take you without permission~"

Her black lips kissed their way to his knee as her red nails held his leg down.

"Or is that what you want?" she asked him, resting her chin on his thigh.

"You want your sister to make the choice for you, Lincy~"

Her lips trailed up his thigh, finally reaching his mound once again.

"You want me, your Leni, to do dirty things to you… don't you?" she accused him with a playful glare.

Leni slid up his body until her chest was pushing into his core. She laid herself across his spread lap, and grabbed her breasts with her hands.

She wrapped his length with a warm, pillowy hug and she opened her mouth, dropping her tongue out, and gave his leaky tip an open mouthed kiss.

Her eyes gazed into his, taunting him, asking him if he liked it.

She moved her chest up and down, stroking him between her breasts.

The black leather sometimes grazed his length for an erotic change of texture, but otherwise he was completely encased in her softness.

She felt so good. Her warm breasts stroking him. Her lips suckling his tip. Her tongue caressing his veiny length as she slowly bobbed on his boyhood.

Her eyes watched him closely as the boy was gasping and making these cute sounds behind his gag.

Leni felt his length grow between her lips and start pulsing so wonderfully. She moved her breasts faster, up and down, squeezing him so tightly. Her lips molded around him and her tongue retreated into her mouth to press against his tip, giving him a direct path to her throat.

And when she felt his release shoot across her tongue, her eyes closed, she groaned, and her vibrations made him shoot more of his warm, sticky honey into her mouth.

She released him too early, and as his length slid out from between her lips, he shot again; covering his face with his essence.

Leni started giggling as she leaned up to look at him. Her breasts stroked him, making him shoot a fourth time, dousing her chest with his sticky heat.

The young blonde girl straddling his thighs and smiled as she looked down at his heaving chest, his cute little boyhood pulsing and shrinking down to its normal size.

Her fingers touched her naked breasts, smoothing his cream all over herself.

Her tongue poked out and flicked some of his honey off her nose.

"W-wow, you made me so dirty, Lincy…"

Her cheeks were blooming with fire.

She opened her lips and stuck out her tongue, and she used her fingers to scoop up all of his seed that she could find, and cradled it in a bed made from her own tongue.

When she was sure she had it all in her mouth, she crawled up her brother's body, on her hands and knees, and opened her mouth.

Lincoln groaned as she revealed his thick load, and then clenched his thighs as she tipped her head back and swallowed it all. Her throat bobbing several times just to drink it all.

Leni purred as she laid her head in his neck and started kissing his sweaty skin.

"I think you should be rewarded, Lincy~"

She leaned up on her elbows. She brought her lips down onto his gag, kissing him, flicking her tongue across the toy.

"Nod your head once if you want to beg me to take you inside my kitty, ok?"

Lincoln wasted no time in nodding his head for her, and she licked his gag again.

"Nod twice if you want me to ride you slowly and deeply until you feel so weak~"

The poor boy groaned as his sister wet his whole length with her slick heat, stroking him with her outer lips, making him hard again. He quickly nodded twice.

Leni licked the tip of his nose before kissing him, staring straight into his eyes.

"And nod three more times if you want to explode all your love inside me~"

His eyes squeezed shut as he hurriedly nodded three times, and then he nearly screamed through his gag as she slowly inserted him inside her body.

Leni wrapped her arms around his back, hugging his lean torso to her soft chest. She pressed her lips to his ear, breathing soft whispers of her love and adoration to him. All the while, she took more of his length into her depths, coating his entire boyhood with her own slick honey.

When she had him all the way inside; when her hips were laying flat on his and she could feel his erection throbbing deep inside her body, filling her up like nothing else ever could, the teen moaned and held him tighter. She squeezed around his whole body, almost suffocating him with her heat, both inside and out.

Her breathy lips caressed his ear with sinful love, "Do you love this, Lincy?"

She kissed his lobe, "Do you love being inside your Leni?"

Her hips rested on his, and she contented herself with the loving closeness they shared, without movement. Her lips kissed a trail behind his ear.

"Don't move, my love," she warned.

She found the loose knot she made to keep his gag in place. She made it just so it could be pulled apart with her bare teeth. And in seconds, it was undone, and the teen girl was kissing her way back to his beautiful lips. Once there, she pressed her lips around the string holding the gag in place, and her teeth gently secured it - just barely grazing his skin - and she pulled it from his mouth.

Lincoln gasped once his mouth was finally free, but Leni didn't allow his freedom for very long. Soon, her lips descended onto his, and her teeth lightly captured his bottom lip. She gave him the gentlest nip, just to let him know that she loved his taste so much, he was so intoxicating, _she could eat him~_

Their lips melded together, their tongues danced with fluid grace and practice.

Leni moaned and reluctantly pulled her lips from her lover's. She smiled down at him as she leaned up; suddenly, groaning as his full length throbbed inside her body.

They'd become so engrossed in kissing each other, she'd forgotten he was nestled deep inside…

"Oh, Lincy, look at what you do to me," she whispered as she unclasped his handcuffs.

Leni grabbed his hands and pulled them to her chest, holding him there.

"Nngh," she moaned as he played with her pink nipples, "Yes~ More, Lincy, play with me more~"

His fingers toyed with her like she was his favorite plaything. Her hands left his masterful digits to their work, and they clasped onto his shoulders to keep herself from falling over.

Inside her body, she could still feel him. Pulsing with need. A burning length that kissed her entrance from the front to the very back.

Leni looked down at him, her golden hair flipped to one side and cascading all the way down to his chest. She smiled, her cheeks blushed with love for him.

"I love you," she spoke, before pulling his shoulders up, folding his body up until she was sitting in his lap and hugging him tightly.

She stroked his white hair, cradling his lips to her breasts.

"I want you to drink from me," she whispered into his ear, "like I did before."

Her finger poked his lips, pushing inside just enough that he started suckling on her. The intense feeling, the suction on her skin, made her core squeeze his length so much tighter.

Feeling he was ready, she guided his lips to her nipple and she held him fast with one hand. He started sucking in an instant, and Leni cried out his name.

Her other hand slid down to the bed, clenching the sheets between her fingers.

And finally, to the relief of both, she started lifting herself off his length, using her knees as leverage. As she rose in the air, his lips struggled to stay attached to her nipple, so at the greatest height when he could hold on no more…

Leni let herself go, and dropped down onto his lap. She shrieked from pleasure, resting her chin in his messy hair and moaning as he suckled harder on her teat.

"I love this so much, Lincy," she told him, breathless, panting.

She tugged on his hair, trying to pull him from her breast.

Staring into his eyes, she grabbed his face between her gloved palms and kissed him mercilessly. Her hips slowed to a crawl, just barely gyrating on his lap, whilst they savored each other's lips.

Pulling away with a breathless sigh, Leni licked her brother's parted lips.

"Do you love being inside me?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he could barely speak, his heart pounding so hard.

"Then, show your sister. Make my kitty feel all of your love for her~"

She dismounted him, crying out with heat as his length slipped out of her grasp.

Leni hurriedly untied his legs and she got into position. Resting on her knees, and bending forward enough she laid her face and breasts on the bedding. Her hands went forward, clenching the sheets. Altogether giving her the appearance of a feline ready to be mated.

Lincoln slipped between her leather boots, sliding his hands up their rough textures until it gave way to her silky smooth upper thighs. He squeezed her hips, making her moan.

Leni turned her face to the side, unable to see him from this position, but able to speak.

"Hurry!" she begged, "My kitty is so empty without you."

Lincoln inserted himself back inside, slowly sheathing himself to the very bottom, and groaned as his sister squeezed around him so pleasurably.

"Oh, yes! Lincy~! Please hurry!" she pleaded, moving her hips against his.

Her brother held her hips tightly as he pulled back and thrust forward, slamming against her butt hard enough that Leni's legs gave way and she fell down to the bed.

Leni moaned as his boyhood pinned her body down to the mattress, holding her down in such an exquisitely tortuous way.

Lincoln's hands slithered under her body; finding her breasts, clasping onto them, squeezing them to find leverage so he wouldn't fall.

And, using his knees to spread her thighs apart, he started thrusting inside her submissive body as fast as he could.

Leni screamed his name, feeling his erection slide in and out, so deeply, filling her perfectly every single time. She felt his lips press against the bindings of her corset, subtly kissing her back through the fabric. She squeezed her eyes shut, clenched the sheets so tightly her knuckles turned ghostly pale. Every time his hips slammed into her butt, her entire body shook, the bed creaked, the wall trembled. His fingers played with her breasts, her nipples, and she just couldn't handle anymore.

Leni screamed as all her pleasure pooled inside her core and suddenly exploded, filling her vision with stars.

Her body fell limp to the bed, but Lincoln didn't slow down. His lithe hands moved down to her waistline, just above her hips, and he grabbed onto her. He moved so quickly, his body became so tense, the sweat from his chin dripped onto Leni's back.

Leni panted on the blanket, her tongue hanging out as she rode her high.

"Give it to me," she begged him.

Lincoln's eyes clenched shut, and he pushed into her faster, moving her forward on the bedding. He let out a growl as he felt his end coming near.

Leni could feel it too, as her brother grew impossibly bigger, and started reaching places she didn't know he could…

She turned her head back, just barely able to see his hand on her waist.

"Please, Lincy, give me your love."

She moaned as his boyhood throbbed so deeply inside her.

His own kitty liked hearing her say that, didn't he?

Or was he a scratching post? Cause her kitty loved scratching his post so good~

She clawed at the sheets.

"Fill me with all your love, Lincy~ I want to feel you inside me all day. I want to be a dirty girl for you…"

Her brother hugged her waist line, pressing his stomach against her perky butt. His arms held her so tight, her skin turned pink.

And when he finally growled and fell onto her back, Leni grinned and laughed.

His boyhood released inside her body, filling her up with so much delicious heat, Leni just laid there and moaned, sucking all of it up with her womb.

"You're giving me so much~" she giggled, and he still wasn't even done!

She was filled up and the excess started dripping from her kitty, like she'd drank too much milk and couldn't contain it all!

She moaned and scratched the sheets as she felt her brother finally finish up depositing all his love into his sister's body.

Leni giggled again as she felt his ticklish breath caress her back.

She felt sticky and wet and creamy and all sorts of dirty, and she loved it.

Her brother stroked her sides as he rested on her, his length slowly deflating and eventually leaving her body.

But this time, she didn't feel so empty~

Leni pushed her messy blonde hair out of her face, then reached her hand around to grab his fingers. Twining them together, she gave his hand a squeeze.

"I love you, Lincy~" she whispered, half into the blanket as she laid under his comfortable weight.

"Love you, too," he replied, starting to fall asleep on his sister's back.

She giggled as she felt his limp body breathe deeply on her skin. So, she gently rolled him to his side and she backed up until he was spooning her from behind. His body latched onto her, and soon he was fast asleep.

Leni closed her eyes and hummed as she relished in the afterglow of their sex.

"We can get cleaned up later, my love," she whispered to her sleeping brother.

She stroked her stomach, feeling tingles from knowing what was moving inside her body.

"I like being your dirty girl~"


End file.
